Girls night
by Syncityy
Summary: A/U...Michonne joins her friends for their weekly girls night after shes missed a few. Shes been withdrawn while she deals w/ the trials and tribulations of life. Tonight she doesn't wanna think about any of it she iust wants to enjoy time w/ her girls.


-Ok sooo this is my first fic EVERRR and im super nervous about it lol this is actually a chapter from a multichapter a/u Richonne Fic that I wrote but im too scared to post the whole thing so I figured I would post something light and fun from it. Itsa  
start lol enjoy? P.S please ignore those slashes. Idk how they got there and I cant get rid of em. Bare w/ me ppl lol

* * *

Michonne pulled up to Rosita and Tara's condo at the same time as Sasha. Michonne was so grateful that she had become so close w/ Maggie's friends over the years. Aside from Maggie, who was damn near her sister she was closest to Sasha. They had a lot  
/in common from their attitudes, to their lines of work, to their faith and views on life. Sasha was a child welfare attorney and they grew up very similarly, they just clicked. Sasha climbed out of her car struggling to carry her purse, her phone,  
/her keys and a large brown paper bag carrying 4 bottles of wine. Michonne got out her car and walked over to help. "You look like you're struggling over here Ms. thang". Michonne joked grabbing the bag. Sasha chuckled. "Thank you, lord knows I was  
/willing to drop my phone before I let that wine hit the ground."

"I know thats right!" Michonne responded as they walked up to the house.

"Im so happy you came we havent had a chance to just hang out and kick it in forever! You been M.I.A. girl."

"I know it and I'm sorry. Its been heavy. Work and the kids and Rick, I barely have time to twist my damn locs Ive been so overwhelmed. You see all this damn new growth?"

"Yea girl I was gonna ask you if you wanted me to hook you up cause ya edges kinda rough round there". Michonne playfully kicked Sasha as they rung the bell. Rosita opened the door excited that the last 2 guests had finally arrived and they could get  
/the night started. "Holaaaaa mi que linda's" Rosita shrieked as she kissed Michonne and Sasha on the cheeks before welcoming them in. She led them into the living room w/ the rest of the ladies and everybody was estatic that Michonne had showed up.  
/The drinks started flowing the laughter was brewing and Michonne was beyond thankful for her friends. They didnt push, they didnt pry, they werent acting strange or pitying her. It was simply a girls night. Something she desperatly needed. Rosita  
/cooked them a delicious spanish meal that consisted of carne tacos w/ all the works, Tostones and arroz con gandules. She even whipped up some coquito to go along w/ the wine.

"Rosie, dinner was absolutely the bomb. Your salsa has always been to die for". Sasha said sipping her 4th glass of wine.

"Thank you mama, Tara always complains that its too spicy but im pretty sure she loves all things spicy. I mean look who shes engaged to." Rosita threw one arm in the air showing off her engagement ring. She and Tara had been engaged for a little over  
/a month now.

"Oh shut up, just cause I like my women spicy doesnt mean I want a runny nose when im eating my food. You have zero to no chill when it comes to spices lil one". Tara responded. She was seated on the loveseat between Rosita's legs. Carol sat comfortably  
/in a recliner right next to them. Sasha, Maggie and Michonne were sprawled out on the couch across from Tara and Rosita.

"Ughhh you guys I feel absolutely terrible that I missed your engagement...Once I get my life together im taking you 2 out to make it up to you. Im so sorry ive been a terrible friend". Michonne was about 3 glasses of wine in and already starting to feel  
/a lil buzzed. She talked a lot when she was drunk.

"Its fine girl we totally understand, you dont have to do all that just agree to be one of our bridesmaids and let Nia be our flowergirl and all is forgiven." Tara responded.

"Really?! You want me to be apart of your wedding?! Still?! After I've been the worst friend in the history of friends?! Yall are way too good to me. Ofcourse I will and yes Nia can absolutely be your flowergirl. I promise im gonna do better. Ill be around  
/more I'll be more present. I swear I'm trying." Michonne rambled.

"We know mama you dont have to explain yourself. What the hell kinda wedding would we have w/o Michonne in it? Like are you serious? This right here...us...we are a known clique around here. We are a tribe, we are a unit. We move together". Rositas buzz  
/was showing.

"You are tipsy, you are rambling, you move by yourself". Carol jokingly responded. Everyone fell out laughing.

"Shes not lying though people always expect to see us together. Anytime I go to one of our spots w/o you guys I get asked about you all the time. Like dang those are my girls but they are not my shadows". Sasha chimed in.

"Same, I went to Edibles the other day to grab something sexy to wear for Glenn and the owner and I chatted a bit and he asked me if I was there to collect games for a night w/ the girls. Everyone knows we do damn near everything together including play  
/sex games." Maggie laughed finishing up her wine.

"So what did you end up getting to wear for Glenn?! Did you wear it yet? Did he like it?!" Tara chimed in.

"Well if you must know, I got a cute little lacy black number that is now ripped to shreads so I guess its safe to say that he liked it" Maggie responded slyly.

"Awhhh shit now" Sasha replied. "I didnt think Glenn as the aggresive type."

"He has different sides to him. He's usually very loving and takes great care of me and my body and my needs but there are those times where I like to spice it up and wear something sexy or role play to keep it interesting and he indeed gets aggresive  
/when we do things like that." Maggie said

Carol finished up her glass and got up. "Im gonna need some more coquito if we are gonna talk about sex".

"Yes girl me too just bring the whole fuckin thing in here." Michonne responded and all the girls laughed.

"Geesh Rosie, this is strong" Carol said strolling back in the room sipping her drink.

"Yea thats kinda the point, I wanna see you rap again like last girls night. Can we get Tupac this time?! Or how about Lil Wayne? Keep it current?". Rosita teased Carol and she laughed and her face got beat red. "Sash I know if that video of me rapping  
/doesnt cease to exit im gonna tell everybody about that time I caught you and Abraham drunk in my hammock". Carol teased Sasha and she fell out laughing. "Well damn Carol just put me on front street. Damn". Sasha was cracking up at this point.

"Ok well now you GOTTA tell us this story. You, Big Red, a hammock, drunk? Yea im instantly interested" said a tipsy Tara.

"Oh my goodness fine, fine, fine. It was last year after Carol's birthday party. It was most def a night to remember. Or not remember if you were as drunk as Abe because he has no recollection of this story. Anyhow, everybody had pretty much left but  
/Carol made me and Abe stay to sleep off the liquor before we drove home and Abe wanted to go lay outside on the hammock. Now, my husband is a very adventurous lover, he likes to keep things spontanious so he decided he wanted to taste the caramel  
/cookie right then and right there and before I knew it Carol was drunkenly yelling out her window for me to shut the fuck up cause she didnt want the neighbors thinking she was cheating on Daryl". The whole room was in a fit of laughter.

"She was sooooo loud, and Abe was making all these loud grunty slurpy noises and Daryl was all like "no leave them let them be" and I was like if we can hear them the neighbors can and the last thing I need is rumors swirling around about me screaming  
/another mans name." Carol chimed in still laughing hysterically.

"She was screaming Carol?! It got that real"? Michonne asked through her tears from laughter.

"Yes! She was so god damn loud. Im not gonna lie it was quite sexy and I most certainly got inspired to let Daryl give me some birthday head as well but the neighbors sure do know Abrahams name". Carol was beat red still laughing.

"It was good...alright?! Shit...My husband has a magic tongue and that beard rubbing up against my cookie is all it takes to make me lose my shit sometimes. That was a fun night". Sasha said after taking another sip of her drink.

"Yea theres something about that beard that brings me over the edge quicker then I would like sometimes". Michonne added.

"Right?! Its sexy as hell" Sasha responded.

Tara looked up at Rosita and said

"So maybe I should grow a beard? You wanna try that out? See how you like it?" Tara was always so silly. Rosita laughed "oh god please dont. And you dont need any enhancements mamita you are more than adequate. The neighbors do indeed already know your  
/name." Rosita and Tara shared a laugh and a kiss and everybody was in a drunken laughing fit.

"Ok, so I have a serious question for you ladies and dont laugh when I ask it." Carol said.

"Oh gosh, serious question but dont laugh? I aint ready Carol". Michonne joked.

"No seriously listen, Rosita and Tara sorry this doesnt involve you guys. So have any of you ladies ever grapefruited your husband?!" Carol asked peering over the rim of her glass while taking a swallow. Maggie and Sasha looked on confused while Michonne  
/fell out laughing and pointing at Carol as she knew exactly what Carol meant. "You have Mich! I can see it in your eye" Carol yelped. "Ok Im gonna need one of you to explain to me what the hell that is cause im lost over here". Maggie remarked. "Yea,  
/im over here so very confused and I thought I knew all there was to know about the freaky deeky". Sasha chimed in. Tara was in tears from laughing. "Really guys, even I know what that is and I couldnt be more afraid of penis if I tried."

"Alright, I got this". Michonne started. "Its pretty much a fun juicy way to keep things interesting. You slice a grapefruit and cut out the middle and you use it while giving head. First you put his dick in the grapefruit and jerk him with that and men  
/like it cause it feels like a va-jay-jay. Then you just gon head and handle your business. Rick and I used to do it quite often."

"Now that soundslike some fun sexy nasty shit!" Maggie said excitedly.

"That sounds like something I need to try. Abe would probably fuck around and give me another baby I do some shit like that". Sasha said.

"Its a great source of foreplay and if you're in a mood to get nasty thats the way to go because it tastes you know...better w/ the grapefruit". Carol explained

"Yesssss mama Carol school em girl!" Rosita remarked.

This was just what Michonne needed. A night away from her children, her husband, her job, her pain. Just a fun carefree night w/ her friends who loved her enough to not force her to open up emotionally. She would eventually. She eventually would talk  
/to them about everything but tonight she just wanted to enjoy her girls.


End file.
